Tormenting Nights
by turtle fan
Summary: Diamond has killed Serenity and has vowed revenge. See what happens 150 years later when he finds his nemesis and a girl similar to Serenity. Just see for yourself(I'm not good at summaries)


A/N: I really hope y'all enjoy this fanfic. I apologize in advance if the story seems a little boring at first; this is my first time writing a sort of dark horror story. Enjoy! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; neither the show nor the characters.  
  
P.S. This first chapter is sort of essential for the rest of the chapters; future events will happen because of what goes on in the two-part prologue. Word that are italicized are the characters thoughts.  
  
Ch.1 Too Late  
  
"Master Darien! Serenity has been gone for two hours and I fear that she might have gone to see that despicable Diamond!"  
  
This is what Luna had told him a few minutes ago. Damn, damn, damn it to hell!!! Why did I leave her alone! Now he was racing through the streets, frantically searching for her and hoping that is wasn't too late.  
  
If that bastard bit her I swear I'll.......  
  
He suddenly stopped when he saw Diamond standing in front of him, smirking evilly as he revealed his blood-covered fangs.  
  
"You bastard! Tell me where Serenity is!" yelled Darien, who was having a really hard time controlling himself from doing something foolish. "Oh, come on! Do you really expect me to tell you? Search all you want; Serenity belongs to me now!" answered Diamond as he glanced at Darien and suddenly froze him.  
  
Darien now stood dumbfounded. He was trying to move and yet the feeling of fear kept holding him back. I have to find Serenity. I just hope she can hold on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien, my love, where are you?  
  
Serenity was barely breathing as she lay on the ground, trying to hold on to life.  
  
How could I have been so stupid to believe that Diamond would talk to me and not double cross me.  
  
That afternoon, she had received a letter from him stating that he needed to tell her something important. And that he would not pull any tricks. Reluctantly, she had left her cottage, telling Luna that she was going to run some errands. She reached their meeting place in the woods and stopped getting a bad feeling about going in. But if I don't meet him, he will never leave Darien and me alone.  
  
But seeing him grin as she approached him, she realized that it had all been a trap. She tried to run, but she felt her legs suddenly freeze as panic spread throughout her body. She could no longer move and was terrified as the thought of what Diamond could do to her ran through her mind.  
  
"What do you want!!!" she said as she desperately tried to free herself from his spell. Diamond just moved towards her calmly and put a hand under her chin.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, my dear?" he said as fangs emerged from his mouth. "I want you. Join me and you will have anything you desire. Become my queen for eternity!"  
  
"You monster!" Serenity yelled, " No wonder the elders banished you from the village. You are nothing but the Devil's spawn! No prize in the world would ever convince me to be with you. I love Darien and nothing in the world will ever change that!" She saw a flash of anger in his eyes as she finally realized that Diamond was a vampire. But this was nothing compared to what she was about to learn next.  
  
"Oh, really. Seems to me like you like vampires, in fact, you love them. Don't tell me your precious Darien didn't tell you his secret. Didn't it seem odd that he only worked in the night and never came to morning Mass? Now let's see; I guess that must mean he's a vampire!" he cackled as he saw the surprise in Serenity's eyes.  
  
"No, you're lying!! Darien would never keep anything from me. You just want to break us apart."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes as tears formed once again. Remembering that this had happened hurt her heart so much that she quietly started sobbing, heartbroken at the fact that she had to find out this way and that she might never see Darien and tell him that she still loved him with all of her heart. Why didn't you tell me? I would have still loved you.  
  
"Well, I suggest you get used to it because whether you like it or not, you will soon be one of us. No, scratch that. Even though it would be amusing to keep you as my slave forever, I would rather see the look on Darien's face when he finds you dead!!!"  
  
Terrified, Serenity tried to move away from him, but it was useless. She screamed in pain as Diamond pierced her neck and started to feed greedily on her life, her blood. It felt like an eternity before he retreated. Serenity could barely keep her eyes open as she saw Diamond's evil face smeared with her blood.  
  
"Vlata; you humans are pitiful," he said as he threw her toward the ground and walked away.  
  
Why was I so stupid? No one knows where I am and Diamond might hurt Darien. She winced in pain as something lightly kicked her stomach. She smiled weakly as she lightly hugged her stomach, sad at the fact that he would never see his child, the child that they created together. The pain was too much to bear and she unwillingly lost consciousness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't it a little different? I started the story this way to give me time to tweak the storyline. :) So, what did y'all think? Should I keep going? The next chapter is very interesting!! ( I already wrote it. :P) I need six reviews to keep going. So whether it's a good review or a flame, please review!!!!!  
  
until next time, (gulp) turtle fan 


End file.
